<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CMBYN by Johnlock_shadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725753">CMBYN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows'>Johnlock_shadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:23:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a regular day in somewhere Northern Italy for Elio until a car pulled up. There was a very tall fit man that got out of the car. Started this during a time when I had no power?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver &amp; Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CMBYN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a regular day in somewhere Northern Italy for Elio until a car pulled up. There was a very tall fit man that got out of the car. <br/>Im not sure if any of this will save or not</p><p>He greeted Elio’s father and began to introduce himself. From where Elio was standing on the balcony he could hear the man say his name was Oliver. Elio liked that name a lot. It had a nice ring to it and it suited this man very well. From a distance he heard his dad call for him, so he decided to go down and introduce himself. </p><p>After walking down the stairs he was greeted by his mother. She told him that the student that would be staying with them was here and that his name was Oliver. He replied back acting surprised that he was already here. He then continued to walk out the door and meet him officially. </p><p>If he thought this man was beautiful from a distance he was correct, but when he is only a couple steps away this man was like a god. The way his smile shines when he talks, the way his hair sets on his head and even the way his shorts cling to his thighs. This man has no imperfections because he is straight up perfect. How the hell was he supposed to share a combined room with this man for 6 whole weeks?</p><p>He took Olivers bags up to what was now his room for the time remaining and gave him a quick tour of the upstairs bathroom. He explained how to use the shower and where to put dirty laundry. Oliver was very appreciative of this and even thanked him many times. Good looks and a nice personality? Elio was suspicious as to what the hell this man was hiding. </p><p>Oliver started to unpack his bags and get comfortable in this new room. So Elio decided that he would leave him to it. He told Oliver that he was just a door away. Oliver nodded his head then laid down on the bed. </p><p>When Elio got back in his room he laid on his bed too, looked up at the ceiling and wondered what the hell the next 6 weeks would bring. </p><p>***THE NEXT MORNING***</p><p> </p><p>Elio heard the show running, so he walked on down stairs to get some food. He also wanted to give Oliver some space. He was eating his peach talking to his parents about how he gets a good vibe from Oliver when the man himself approached them all. His hair still wet from the shower and drops of water were trickling down his back. All he had on were very short shorts and some slip on slides. Elio could get used to this view. Speaking of view, he has completely forgot to meet Marzia at “his spot” the little lake with all the trees. He went to excuse himself politely when his parents asked him to show Oliver around town for a while. He really needed to find Marzia and apologize for being late, but then again showing Oliver around town would be more fun. He decided he would just have to catch Marzia later and he headed to get his bike and an old retired bike for Oliver. </p><p>Oliver was very pleased to be seeing all around Italy. He kept complementing every building he passed and Elio couldn’t get enough. The way he noticed tiny details and he never kept them to himself either, he always stated what was on his mind. Elio liked it. A lot. In fact if he wasn’t careful he would be developing a crush soon. </p><p>Elio took them to a small outdoor cafe where they could rest their legs, even though Oliver had so much leg muscle that the bike ride probably didn’t phase him at all, he ordered them some waters with lemon and picked out a cute table for two. They began to converse about little things.</p><p>E- I know that there is still a lot to see, but I’m not built like you. I have to give myself a break every now and then to keep myself going.  </p><p>O- You seemed to be doing fine a while ago while we were on the hill?</p><p>E- Well yeah I live here and I’m only 17 so I have to ride my bike around still until I’m 18.</p><p>O- 17? I don’t know whether to comment on how mature you act or how your physical appearances make you seem at least 18, you look young in the face, but wiser in your eyes. </p><p>E- Well you just said both. Thank you for those by the way. How old are you?</p><p>O- I am only speaking the truth. I am 24. Almost done with Grad school. Any idea what you want to do in school?</p><p> </p><p>They make light conversation for a while longer, until Oliver decides to go travel by himself for a while to get familiar with the town. He tells Elio “Later” as he drives off. Elio is shocked. He had never had someone just dismiss him like that with such a ruthless word. “Later” Who even says that? Americans.</p><p> </p><p>Elio rode his bike back home and was relieved to see Marzia in his yard waiting for him. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. He began to explain that his parents made him show Oliver around but she already knew. His parents had explained to her while they were gone. She wasn’t angry and Elio wasn’t sure if he had said something that made Oliver not be around him? Instead of setting around sulking he decided to go swim at the lake with Marzia.</p><p>That only lasted about 30 minutes because she got exhausted and had to go home. After the day he just had that didn’t sound to bad to him at the moment either. He walked inside and went straight to his room. It was 5pm so the night was still young but what else is there to do in the summer aside from wait for winter to come? He got out his journal and began to write about everything. Oliver, the way he says things, the way he is as a man, how good he looks, and even how good he smells. Elio had to stop this, he could not catch feelings for Oliver. He just wouldn’t allow himself too. He then wrote about his music. That made him question to himself if that was what made Oliver leave? Maybe he doesn’t like hearing about Bach. He wrote down his final thoughts than put his journal away where no one would be able to find it. Then he got out his sheet music and went to work. It wasn’t easy mashing up beautifully written works to make them unique. Plus all of the songs were made for piano and while he enjoyed playing piano he also enjoyed playing the guitar. He felt his head begin to ache and knew if he didn’t relax and stop thinking so much that he would get a nose bleed. He put everything down and decided to lay in bed. As the sun was beginning to set he laid in bed, now only in his boxers watching as the birds flew away and the fireflies started to come out. </p><p>He allowed his hand to travel down his naked torso towards his boxers. Finally some alone time he thought. Or as he thought. Boom his door was yanked open and he quickly pulled his hand out and rolled onto his side. Too late, he had been caught now all he could do was hope it wasn’t Oliver. </p><p>“What are you doing” comes a deep voice from the doorway. Shit. It was Oliver. Time to make up a lie, one of the many things he is bad at. “Uh just laying in bed, what are you doing”? He lamely replied. Oliver chuckled a little bit and asked him why he wasn’t eating supper. Elio replied that he wasn’t hungry. Very quietly under Olivers breath he replied “Maybe not for food, but for something else”. Elio couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He snapped back “what?”. Oliver held his hands up defensively and said “nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a late night swim”. Elio was exhausted could he not take the hint? “I would but I actually have an allergy, so I can’t”. Oliver fakes a thinking face and replies “Hm me too, maybe we have the same one?”. Elio glares at him as Oliver walks over to the bed and extends his hand out to Elio. Elio doesn’t move an inch. “Come on, lets go swimming, if either of us start to experience our allergy we can come back inside.” “Right now?” Is all Elio replied. “Yes, right now”. Oliver stated in a more demanding voice. All Elio knew was this was not going to go good for him or his semi hard on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>